An MFD is a rendering device or office machine, which incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in a single apparatus or system, so as to offer a smaller footprint in a home or small business setting, or to provide centralized document management/distribution/production in the context of, for example, a large-office setting. A typical MFD provides a combination of some or all of the following capabilities: printer, scanner, photocopier, fax machine, e-mail capability, and so forth. Networked MFDs (Multi-Function Devices) can interact with an assemblage of varying rendering devices, client computers, servers, and other components that are connected to and communicate over a network.
Contours are visible, undesirable, sharp changes in the color of an image in an area that is otherwise characterized by a smooth, gradual, and consistent transition from one color to another. One of the most important aspects of color image quality is the identification and reduction of contours whenever possible. Conventional methods for contour identification require extensive rendering and human interaction to visually detect contours that may appear due to programming errors or MFD limitations. Such manual methods for contour identification are costly, time consuming and error prone.
Based on the foregoing, it is believed that a need exists for an improved method and system for identifying the existence and occurrence of contour, as will be described in greater detail herein.